Boat covers allow enthusiasts to be protected from the elements and also to stow equipment as well as provide a place to mount antennas, rod holders, etc. for a boat that the boat cover is mounted on. Simple boat covers are essentially a generally flat cover supported by four legs which are attached to the boat.
Boat covers provide shelter and protection for passengers on the boat as well as for the boat itself including electronics and other equipment. Various styles and configurations of boat covers are commonly known in the prior art. One conventional boat cover is a tee-top (“T-top”), which consists of a framework attached to the center console and/or decks of the boat. Conventional boat cover assemblies comprise a boat cover that is permanently and inflexibly secured such that, once installed, the cover's position and orientation never change, other than to be partially or completely removed from the boat.
A further problem with custom-made boat covers is that they maintain a fixed position. As a result of this fixed positioning, the boat must be stored in a special housing that has ample room for the added height of the fixed boat cover. More specifically, a boat having a custom built boat cover usually cannot be stored in a standard size garage or a commercial covered marine storage facility because of the standard height of the boat cover.